The Ace, The Pan, and The Poly
by CamrynLovesPie
Summary: One day in Glee practice, while they were in a room alone, Jake wanted to go to third base with Marley. But she could not because she did not want to, so she turned and left. Now with the help of her new friends, Ava and Unique, she must look for her true orientation. SYOC OPEN!
1. Monday

**Name:** The Ace, The Pan, and The Poly

 **Author:** WolfStarPhan

 **Fandom:** Glee

 **Pairing(s):** Marley R./ Jake P.; Unique/ Ryder L.; OC/ Madison/ OC

 **Disclaimer:** Fox owns Glee

 **Rating:** M

 **Type of Story:** AU (Alternate Universe); Asexual!Marley, Aphobic!Jake, Pansexual!Ryder, Bisexual!Blaine, Bisexual!Sue, Biphobic!Kurt, Polysexual!OC, AceAro!Bestie, Transgender!Bestie, Transgender!Unique, Tough!Unique, & Demisexual!Emma

 **Authors Note:** Hello, so in this story, I changed up a lot of the canon characters sexualities and romantic orientations. Hope you like it. Please read and review.

 **Summery:** One day in Glee practice, while they were in a room alone, Jake wanted to go to third base with Marley. But she could not because she did not want to, so she turned and left. Now with the help of her new friends, Ava and Unique, she must look for her true orientation.

I AM A LINE BREAK THAT REALLY LIKES TO SING LOUDLY

" I dare you and Jake to play Five Minutes in the Closet (AN: Princess Diaries Reference)," Brittney said to Jake and me.

"Okay then, let's go. Into the closet and beyond! (AN: Toy Stories Reference)"Jake said as we headed to the closet.

After about a minute and a half, Jake started to come near me.

"Can you take off your shirt?"He asked me. I was astounded! He was so nice. He never would ask me to do something like that, ever!

"No! You pervert!" I screamed as I ran out of the closet.

"Marley, wait! I-" he started to say, but I cut him off.

"No, I don't want you to ever touch me again!" I screamed as I ran to the restroom.

A few minutes later, I started to uncontrollably cry. I just couldn't stop. Jake was my first boyfriend and I just broken things up with him. But, no. I did it because he did something I never wanted to do with someone.

I heard the bathroom door open and I ran into a stall.

"Marley?" I heard a very familiar voice say. I realized that that voice belonged to Unique.

"Where are you?" She asked me.

"I'm right here," I said sadly as I came out of the stall.

I saw that a girl was with Unique. She had blond hair, a splash of freckles on her face, and dazzling blue eyes. Her name was Ava. All I knew about her was that she was a strings player and spoke Korean.

"Are you okay?" Ava asked.

"Should I give him a lesson?" Unique asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. It just taken me by surprise that he wanted to do "it". I mean, who does it in the closet with five minutes?" I asked trying to cheer myself up.

"Only jerks do," Ava said.

"And, Unique, you don't have to give him a lesson. Just I do not want to see him after what happened today," I told them.

"Let's go then!" I said as we broke out into song.

"You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want

You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on over you

You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone."

Everyone clapped, but Jake.

When the bell rang, he purposefully tried to get in front of me, but I pushed him aside. I ran to the cafeteria to see my mom. I told her what happened.

"Oh, I'm going to kill this boy the next time I see him," My mom said.

"No, no! Mom, it's fine. My friends Ava and Unique helped me," I said.

"Okay, just if you ever need help, you have my phone number," She said.

"Okay, bye Mom! I'm going to Unique's house," I said as I ran out the door and to her house.

When I got there, I saw Mrs. Adams at the porch.

"Hi, Mrs. Adams! Is Unique home yet?" I asked her as I hugged her.

"Yes, she's upstairs in her room," She said.

I got up to Unique's room and I saw Ava on a bed.

"Okay, so we haven't been properly introduced yet. So, my name is Ava Rodriguez. I am Unique's second cousin and I moved here to see what life was like in a colder place then Los Angels," She said. "My parents are musicians, so they travel a lot."

"My name is Marley Rose. I am one of Unique's good friends. My mothers a cafeteria worker," I said.

"Now, what happened with Jake? We all saw what was happening," Unique said as she sat down on the ground.

"Jake… He wanted to go to third base and I told him no because I never felt comfortable with all that stuff. I guess I am not ready for that stuff," I confessed.

"It's okay. I mean my former boyfriend told me to dump my other boyfriend and jst be with him, but I said no," Ava said.

"Why did you have two boyfriends at the same time?" I asked. "And, Unique how is things going with Ryder? Better then with Jake and me?"

"Yes, I had two boyfriends at the same time because I am polysexual meaning I want to have multiple relationships," Ava said.

"Wow," I said, awed. I couldn't even get one, but now I know someone who can get multiple boyfriends.

"Ryder and I are just at the kissing stage. He doesn't care if I am transgender. Just he wants me to grow out my hair and dye it a neon color," Unique said. "I was thinking one of my favorite colors, neon pink."

"Can you guys help me avoid Jake tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure," They both said.

"I just want to have a good relationship like you guys do (or did). My goal for the year is to find out my sexuality. I want to find out who I like sexuality and romantically. If Jake does not like my own sexuality, I am dumping him," I said.

"You go girl!" Unique said.

Before I left to go to my house, we broke into one last song.

I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one  
I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am

I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human, yeah

I can turn it on  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
If that's what you need  
Be your everything

I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human, yeah

I'm only human  
I'm only human  
Just a little human

I can take so much  
Until I've had enough

'Cause I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human, yeah.

 **So please tell me how you like that! Review. I am doing a SYOC for 6 characters, so please PM me if you want to join! Give me your OC's: Name, Age, Occupation, Vocal Range, Hair and Eye Color, Talents (1-4), Sexuality, and some back round information.**


	2. Saturday

**Name:** The Ace, The Pan, and The Poly

 **Fandom:** Glee

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairings:** Jake P./ Marley R.; Unique/ Ryder L.; Will S./ Emma P.; Kurt H./ Blaine A.

 **Author:** WolfStarPhan

 **Authors Note:** Hello! This chapter is going to be in Wemma's POV. This chapter is going to be a little bit shorter then the last. So, hope you guys enjoy. Please don't forget to sign up for my SYOC!

 ** **Type of Story:**** AU (Alternate Universe); Asexual!Marley, Aphobic!Jake, Pansexual!Ryder, Bisexual!Blaine, Bisexual!Sue, Biphobic!Kurt, Polysexual!OC, AceAro!Bestie, Transgender!Bestie, Transgender!Unique, Tough!Unique, & Demisexual!Emma

 ** **Summery:**** One day in Glee practice, while they were in a room alone, Jake wanted to go to third base with Marley. But she could not because she did not want to, so she turned and left. Now with the help of her new friends, Ava and Unique, she must look for her true orientation.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, Fox does.

HI I AM A LINE BREAK THAT LOVES TO BELT AND SING LOUDLY

Emma's POV(A few days before Chapter 1)

"Emma, please sit down,"Ms. Ways said. I sat down in the chair right across from hers.

"Okay, so I have been feeling something I have never felt before. It is to my husband, Will. (A/N: This is a Season's 4-6 AU, Wemma's in this story) I think I am feeling sexual attraction," I said.

"Okay. So, you never felt any sexual feelings to anybody?" Ms. Ways said.

"No, never. Not even to my ex-husband, Carl," I said.

"Have you ever heard of the word asexual?" She asked me.

"I thought about it. I only heard that word a few times before.

"It means that you feel little or no sexual attraction to anybody," She said.

"Oh. But, I have felt sexual attraction only once,"I said.

"There is something called demisexuality. It means that you will only feel sexual attraction with people who you have a strong bond with at first," She said.

We talked about what to do for the rest of the session.

I went home and waited a few hours for Will to come home. When he entered the house and set down his stuff. I stood in front of him.

"Emma. What's wrong?" He asked.

"At my session, my therapist introduced me to something new. It's called demisexuality. It means I need a strong bond with someone to feel sexual attraction to them. The only time I felt that attraction was a few years after we met," I told him. "So, I want to have sex with you."

"Of course,"he said as he started to remove his clothing and I removed mine. We giggled and got into bed.

 **Sorry if that was shorter then the other chapter. Please Read and Review. I couldn't make it that long because it wasn't a very chapter that I had to get into too much detail. :)!**


	3. Monday Afternoon

**Name:** The Ace, The Pan, and The Poly

 **Author:** WolfStarPhan

 **Fandom:** Glee

 **Pairing(s):** Marley R./ Jake P.; Unique/ Ryder L.; OC/ Madison/ OC

 **Disclaimer:** Fox owns Glee

 **Rating:** M

 **Type of Story:** AU (Alternate Universe); Asexual!Marley, Aphobic!Jake, Pansexual!Ryder, Bisexual!Blaine, Bisexual!Sue, Biphobic!Kurt, Polysexual!OC, AceAro!Bestie, Transgender!Bestie, Transgender!Unique, Tough!Unique, & Demisexual!Emma

 **Authors Note:** Hello, so in this story, I changed up a lot of the canon characters sexualities and romantic orientations. Hope you like it. Please read and review.

 **Summery:** One day in Glee practice, while they were in a room alone, Jake wanted to go to third base with Marley. But she could not because she did not want to, so she turned and left. Now with the help of her new friends, Ava and Unique, she must look for her true orientation.

I AM A VERY BORED LINEBREAK THAT LIKES TO READ

 **Setting Change: New York; Brittany is with Rachel, Kurt, Santana, and Blaine. Britanna has just broke up. Blaine's POV.**

I went into a music shop. I saw a very pretty girl by the classical music section. I knew that I was with Kurt, but she was really pretty. She had brown locks cascading down her back with beautiful brown eyes. I walked up to her.

"Hey, I'm Blaine. What's your name?" I asked her.

"My name's Makena and I have a boyfriend. But, I would like to hang out with you. Here's my number," She said.

"Here's mine," I said as we exchanged numbers.

After looking around a bit, I went to Brittany's flat. She moved into her own flat after she and Santana broke up.

"Hey, Brittany. I need help. I found a girl really pretty. Like how I like guys," I said as I got to where she was in her kitchen. "I need help from someone who likes boys and girls. I think I might be bisexual."

"Okay. That seems like the normal feelings bisexuals would get. Try maybe telling Kurt. But, I have to warn you, we bisexuals face some discrimination," She said.

We then broke out into song.

Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart

Baby, baby I'm aware of where you go  
Each time you leave my door  
I watch you walk down the street  
Knowing your other love you'll meet  
But this time before you run to her  
Leaving me alone and hurt  
(Think it over) After I've been good to you  
(Think it over) After I've been sweet to you

Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart  
Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart  
Think it over  
Think it over

I've known of your  
Your secluded nights  
I've even seen her  
Maybe once or twice  
But is her sweet expression  
Worth more than my love and affection  
But this time before you leave my arms  
And rush off to her charms  
(Think it over) Haven't I been good to you  
(Think it over) Haven't I been sweet to you

Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart  
Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart  
Think it over  
Think it over

I've tried so hard, hard to be patient  
Hoping you'd stop this infatuation  
But each time you are together  
I'm so afraid I'll be losing you forever

Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart  
Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart  
Stop! In the name of love.

"That was really fun. Now I have to go over to Kurt's," I said as I rushed out.

I got to Kurt's him sitting on the couch.

"Hey," I said. "I went into Brittany's flat today. I found out that I was a bisexual man (AN: I would do boy, just he's over 18, so…)."

"That's impossibal. Bisexuality is a stepping stone for being fully gay or lesbian," Kurt yelled.

"Well I feel sexually attracted to both men and women! That is never going to change! Why don't you understand?"I yelled back. He was speechless. "I should maybe go be with someone else that understands! I don't need a biphobic person like you in my life!" I said as I ran out. I started singing.

I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough, " 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)  
Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you, " we break up, you call me, "I love you."

Ooh, we called it off again last night  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together,  
We are never ever ever getting back together,  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like, ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Ooh, you called me up again tonight  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never, ever, ever, ever getting back together  
We are never, ever, ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
Oh oh oh

I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, "Never say never..."  
Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you, "  
And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,  
We are never getting back together. Like, ever"

No!

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,  
We, ooh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together.

I went back to Brittany's house.

"I heard that LBGTQ+ people use the term BEARDS for people who are looking like a couple but-" I said.

"I'd love to be your BEARD!" She said cheerfully. We talked about our ex's all night and broke out into one last song.

I let it fall, my heart,  
And as it fell you rose to claim it  
It was dark and I was over  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me

My hands, they're strong  
But my knees were far too weak  
To stand in your arms  
Without falling to your feet

But there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew  
All the things you'd say  
They were never true, never true  
And the games you play  
You would always win, always win

But I set fire to the rain  
Watched it pour as I touched your face  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming Out your name,  
Your name

When I lay with you  
I could stay there  
Close my eyes  
Feel you here forever  
You and me together nothing gets better

'Cause there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew  
All the things you'd say  
They were never true, never true  
And the games you play  
You would always win, always win

But I set fire to the rain  
Watched it pour as I touched your face  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name,  
Your name

I set fire to the rain  
And I threw us into the flames  
Well, it felt something died  
'Cause I knew that that was  
The last time, the last time

Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
That heart you caught must be waiting for you  
Even now when we're already over  
I can't help myself from looking for you

I set fire to the rain  
Watched it pour as I touched your face  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming Out your name,  
Your name

I set fire to the rain,  
And I threw us into the flames  
Well, it felt something died  
'Cause I knew that, that was the last time  
The last time

Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burn

 **Please Review! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
